I Don't Usually Do This
by loveoverpride
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant are senior staff members of the Beene Agency, on a five-city tour to promote the company. Being in close quarters reveals a lot of things. Possibly more than Olivia is expecting.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I started this before "The Look", but changed a lot of things before posting. Check out my song inspiration - "Meant to Be" by Chrisette Michelle. xo_

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Olivia Pope shifted her eyes from the computer screen to the co-worker standing in front of her. He seemed to be in an extra friendly mood and she couldn't figure out why.

Her boss, Cyrus Beene, paired her with Fitzgerald Grant, a senior advertising manager, to embark on a five-city tour to promote the company to interested parties and investors. Fitz - the nickname everyone called him - was the best in his department, and so was she - one of the best communication directors on the East Coast.

"Yes."

Rising to collect her purse, coat, and luggage, Olivia walked past Fitzgerald to say goodbyes to Cyrus and others, heading towards the awaiting taxi.

"It's going to be great, Olivia. I'm excited to be working with you," Fitz commented. Olivia didn't answer, just focusing on the task at hand. Getting to the airport and reviewing her speaking points.

When she received the email from Cyrus that Fitz Grant would be accompanying her to Atlanta, Charlotte, Milwaukee, Chicago, and Dallas, to represent The Beene Agency, she had to rack her brain to visualize who that was. They never worked together. Different campaigns, separate tracks. They had only seen each other during lunch breaks, the holiday parties and summer cookouts. Their worlds did not intersect. Until now.

The drive to Reagan National was a bit of a letdown because Fitz liked to talk. Olivia did not. Her mindset was work. All the time.

The Beene Agency had grown to 150 employees, thanks to the passion of Pope and Grant. Hitting the pavement at any convenient time, pulling out all the stops to catapult the marketing firm. On paper, this would be a great combination. Powerhouse. She could manage how the company looked and he would sell it.

Settled on the plane, Olivia checked her email account one more time. There was a list of things to do once they landed at each city. A list of pros and cons. Even a note about how some people were doubting her abilities.

"I am great at my job. I left my other job to be here. You are not going to be responsible for my failure. I kick ass. "

"Is that your mantra, Miss Pope?"

Olivia darted her eyes at the brunette, who had a sneaky grin on his face. Her

quiet pep talk wasn't as hushed as she thought.

"Sure."

What she did failed to acknowledge was that she had noticed him more after Cyrus' revelation. She knew he was watching her. Likewise, shooting glances his way to watch how he interacted with others made her hour more exciting. She didn't intend it to get this far with him. Something just clicked a week prior. It was a treat to see him from afar.

Fitz would casually stop by her office to give her agendas or mock ups, which she would firmly accept or deny. Then, scribble down notes, drafting statements to release, allowing him to leave. She never wanted him in her office. But he would keep visiting. Or try. She urged him to just send the information by email, it would cut down time. As well as eliminate any confusing signs.

"Maybe I need the exercise while sitting at my desk or before a speech all day long," he smartly answered with a lazy smile forming on his lips.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, very skeptical of his intentions.

"Okay, Mr. Grant."

Olivia was very professional. Unless the people were in her immediate department, she would only refer to individuals with a Miss, Mister, or Mrs., followed by a last name. It was easier to keep the distance.

* * *

"Shall we," Fitz asked.

Olivia politely nodded, looking straight ahead.

After their first day of successful meetings and company meals, they reached the hotel. Nice accommodations - the rooms were across from each other. Olivia tucked herself away whenever they were not required to interact. Fitz was puzzled, but kept his distance.

The next morning they were off to Chicago. Everything went smoothly, even with the short amount of prep time. During their afternoon slot, Fitzgerald stood in front of a crowd, with flashy projections, laminated booklets, and an award-winning smile, to win them over. Shortly after, Olivia would connect with the bigwigs, ensuring that connecting with The Beene Agency would be the best decision made.

But the secretary had fucked up and booked one room for the rest of the trip. Olivia inwardly groaned when the receptionist handed her just one envelope.

"Can you see if there is anything left," she asked with urgency. Keeping her voice to not make a fuss, mainly to avoid Fitzgerald's potential concern. She couldn't spend a night with him so close.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pope. We don't have any extra rooms."

She lowered her head in disappointment, ready to tell her partner. A deep breath to channel her no-nonsense/bearer of crappy news facade.

"So, Cyrus' brilliant secretary only booked one room. How in the hell does that happen?"

Fitz's eyebrows raised. He looked surprised, but wasn't as mortified as Olivia was when she received the news.

"Okay."

"I'll try to be as quick as possible in the shower," she quickly explained. "I'll be out of your way for the rest of the night. Hopefully we can amend this, maybe get a refund or credit for next time."

Fitz calmly replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "It will be fine. We're professionals. Stuff happens."

Olivia frowned, while Fitz made his way towards the elevator. Pressing the button, he turned to find that she had not moved from the lobby.

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Which bed do you want, Olivia?"

The two stood in the hallway, observing their space for the next 12 hours.

"It's whatever."

Fitz dropped his luggage, clearly frustrated with Olivia's blasé attitude. "I know this is not convenient. Do you want me to sleep on the couch? Will that make you feel more comfortable?"

"Absolutely not," she declared. "That's horrible. Two beds. Just pick one."

Fitz shrugged. "Okay." Launching his body on the bed, he claimed which mattress would be his.

Not wanting to interact, Olivia took a shower. The time alone was therapeutic. Feeling the hot droplets on her skin, washing off the stress. It gave her a few minutes to get away from the watchful eye of Fitz Grant. But her mind wandered. She remembered how whenever Fitz twisted his lips while was deep in thought, it fascinated her. Or how he would always offer to help her out of the cab or SUV. Feeling the spark in their fingertips - maybe it would translate well on the rest of her body. Sitting next to this man for hours had a way of putting her in a spell. His cologne, his height, his hearty laugh. Pretty much everything about Fitzgerald Grant was appealing. Thinking about him led her to find a quick session with her fingers. Olivia kept her mouth closed so that he wouldn't hear that she was reaching for an orgasmic completion.

Feeling that the water had turned cold, woke Olivia out of her stupor. Turning the spout off and rushing to get dried off, Olivia willed her thoughts into submission and focused on more pressing issues. Such as, would room service bring her a bowl of popcorn and a glass of red. Anything to dull the rising lustful thoughts she was having for Fitzgerald Grant.

Olivia was braiding her hair, twisting the full strands into coils, tucking it underneath her scarf. Utilizing the moments she had left before Fitz would come back from his shower. They exchanged spots as she emerged from the bathroom, with her hair wrapped in a shower cap and a robe, while he took his clothes and soap. When he locked the door, Olivia rushed to change into her silk pajama set. Thankfully, she only packed conventional night clothes - long sleeved shirt and pants. Nothing to expose or tempt while he was nearby.

Fitz reappeared after being in the bathroom for fifteen minutes or so. When he turned the corner to tuck his items in his suitcase, Olivia nearly choked.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she stammered, covering her eyes. Olivia did not want to think about her co-worker being shirtless, only in pajama pants that were hitting his waistline at the right spot. She wasn't a prude, but checking him out wasn't on her list of things to do.

Fitz was puzzled by her apology, then he laughed. "Damn, I forgot. But it's okay. I have nothing to hide."

"It doesn't matter," Olivia interjected. "You don't have all your clothes on."

"I, uh, didn't bring a shirt," Fitz scratched the back of his head nervously. The muscles displayed weren't helping his cause. "I never wear a shirt during bed."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Okay."

"Olivia, seriously. If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll sleep in the living room."

"I'm clearly overreacting. It's fine," she explained, deciding to unveil her eyes. Trying not to ogle, she did appreciate his physique. For someone who was living and breathing just to accomplish his work, Mr. Grant sure did know how to keep in shape.

Their eyes locked. She couldn't breathe. That was a problem.

"Olivia?"

"What? Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Blinking fast, she dismissed him. "Nothing."

* * *

Once again, Mary, Cyrus' long-suffering secretary, had not been as specific about their sleeping arrangements. It was like she was doing this on purpose. Like some higher being needed them to be with each other at all times. The other two cities granted them the same fate. One bedroom with two queen beds. After having a cursing fit under her breath, Olivia followed Fitz to their room. The same routine followed. Avoiding each other whenever they needed to. But they weren't going to harass the front desk staff. They just acted like it had been planned. One positive of this snafu was being able to work on presentations without calling or pacing from room-to-room. It became clear that they worked very well together.

Day four was important, presenting material to a small group of investors. The ones that Cyrus needed to keep the company going. Olivia wasn't playing around. In a bright red peplum dress, paired with black pumps, and a pearl necklace, she was going to win them over. This woman would be the only one they would hear. Regardless of what her partner-in-crime would do. She was going to seal the deal.

Draping her coat over her arm, Olivia entered the lobby. Fitz had gone downstairs to get a cup of coffee and give her some extra private time.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Are you ready?"

Fitz slowly raised his head, but immediately dropped his jaw. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing," he coyly replied, shrugging.

Olivia gave him a side eye. "Just spit out."

"You look very nice, Olivia."

Olivia felt a blush rise. Now being very aware of her curves that were prominently featured while wearing this dress, she tried to cover up with her

Coat.

"Thank you," she quietly acknowledged. "So do you."

He did. In a dark grey suit, Fitz commanded attention. He was tall with a great head of hair. His ensemble did not go unnoticed. But she couldn't let him know. Not yet.

Backstage at the convention center, Olivia reviewed her speaking points. Walking back and forth helped her get into a suitable rhythm. Helped her to breathe better.

"You know you pace in circles when you're really thinking about something."

"Huh?"

Olivia found Fitz standing nearby. "I've noticed. That's what you do."

Olivia lazily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hi."

His baritone voice made her skin pebble with goosebumps. It didn't make sense that he would have that kind of power over her.

"Hi."

It didn't matter what was going on, their simple greetings erased every tension.

"Liv."

Olivia jolted; no one called her that, other than Cyrus, his parents, and very close friends. But meeting his eyes, that were so blue, surprisingly calmed her down. Her breathing settled. The nerves dissipated.

"There you are."

How could he do such a thing? Simply wait for her to come back to him?

Fitz placed his hands on her shoulders, assuring her in a low tone. "You're going to do great today, Liv. Think about what you say in the car every morning. You're going to knock this out of the park. Trust yourself. I do."

"Thank you...Fitzgerald."

"You can call me Fitz, you know," he suggested. "We're not strangers."

Olivia curtly responded, "I don't feel it's appropriate at this time."

"Okay. Hopefully it will be sometime soon."

"I would like to call up to the stage, Miss Olivia Pope, of The Beene Agency."

* * *

The presentation was a huge success. Over a celebratory meal of pepperoni pizza and wine back at the hotel, Olivia and Fitz exchanged life stories. Where they had been before answering Cyrus' call at the Agency. There was more in common than expected. Only children. Many years of travel. Failed romances. A panache for the outdoors. He got her to laugh several times, which made his night.

By the end of the night, they were sitting on Olivia's bed. She was lying on her stomach and Fitz was sprawled out on the mattress. And there, the casual routine of eyefucking had continued. But this time around, there was actual physical contact. A few shoulder nudges and shoves. A poke here and there. Their fingers had touched again - her index casually sliding in between his pointer and middle fingers. Olivia would turn away quickly, not wanting him to see how her cheeks had reddened. Because it felt so good. So sensual. So fucking comfortable. How could something as simple as this be incredibly sexy?

"You're beautiful."

That familiar heat that Olivia had been craving while in the shower the day before, was rising. Olivia focused her gaze on his eyes, then to his lips. If she hadn't bitten in the inside of her cheek, she would reached to touch those lips, and most likely more would happened.

"Oh, damn. It's getting late."

"Yeah. But it's not like you have anywhere to go. You're already on your bed," he teased. But Olivia wasn't falling for that.

It was getting a bit awkward. So, Fitz took it upon himself to clear off the plates and glasses. "Are you staying up?"

"Yeah," Olivia cleared her throat, grabbing her laptop. "Need to wrap up a few things. Since we have the flight at 11:30."

Fitz replied, "Okay. It was great to talk to you, outside of work shit. G'nite, Liv."

An hour later, Olivia was still awake. She missed her own bed. But more importantly, the thrill of connecting with Fitz was not letting her fall asleep.

Olivia faced his side of the room. Fitz was dead asleep, snoring, but only lightly. Looked very comfortable. Still shirtless. A quick stop to Target couldn't resolve this issue? It was on her to-do list. But that wasn't the problem. She was drawn to something in him. The chemistry was growing but she was at odds with herself on how she was feeling. A thought came to her. Maybe if she just laid in the same bed as him. Nothing sexual. Just finding the comfort she needed in someone's arms, that would help her drift off to sleep. The chemicals that released in touch was vital to her being. She needed something good.

Not wanting to stir him, Olivia quietly lifted the comforter, sneaking her way next to him. As if he was fragile or hot to the touch, Olivia slowly placed her arm around his waist. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. It was a bold move, but that was her thing - calculating the right time to implement. Fitz hadn't budged. She could feel his heartbeat, which soon regulated how her heart was moving.

Within minutes, she fell asleep.

The sunlight warmed her face as Olivia lifted her shoulders. Then she noticed,

that her position had shifted from hours before. She was the one being spooned. Somehow during the course of the night, their legs had become tangled. His arm nestled under her own. It felt amazing but she couldn't be in his arms when they finally start the day. That would lead to so many questions that she was not willing to answer.

"Shit," she mumbled, pulling herself out of the bed. "Damnit!"

Looking for her bag, Olivia thought of every excuse to make when she would get asked. The springs were too hard. Being next to the window made everything cold. Bed bugs.

"Liv?"

The groggy tones of his sexy voice alerted her. Removing her scarf, Olivia started with her usual flat response, "What?"

"Why did you leave?"

Olivia lied, "I have to pee."

"Oh," Fitz answered, rubbing his eyes and combing his hair with his fingers. Olivia noticed how curly and fluffy his hair could be.

"Will you come back? It's only 7, and we don't have to leave until 9."

"Don't think so."

"Oh." This time his response was filled with more disappointment.

"I have to do my hair."

"It takes two hours?"

Olivia's nose flared. "Yeah, if I want it to look amazing. You know, forget this happened."

Fitz was now sitting up. The view of having this man half naked in bed was equally incredible and frustrating. "Absolutely not, given that you came into my bed? Which now becomes a point of interest for me. I'm not judging you. Were you okay? What happened?"

"Please stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because I would like you to."

Olivia raced to collect her personal items, so she could spend a half hour alone to clear her thoughts.

What a careless error on her part.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Thanks for being extra patient with me. All of your comments and excitement have really encouraged me. I hope this is okay. Feel free to comment or message over on tumblr (lovesbiggerthanpride). xo_

* * *

As much as she regretted her choices of the night before and that morning, Olivia was not going to let them overtake what she was in town to do. Se had to all her feelings aside to finish this trip strong. But how could that happen when there three more days of _this_. Three days of awkward conversation, toying between cordial and flirting, with intense eye fucking. Not to mention any kind of physical contact would be scrutinized.

In that moment, Olivia could not sacrificed any problems. Something had to be done.

"Hello, Liv."

"Hey."

"How is everything?"

"Fine."

"You wouldn't be calling if everything was just fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Cyrus Beene was an observant fellow - he knew what made her tick. In the five years that they had known together, they had become extremely close. Almost like another father. A present father, to be exact. But alas, he was right.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Can you get me on the next flight to National?"

Cyrus shouted, "What? What happened? Are you sick?"

"No," she began, twisted her hair while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder. "We've been doing well but I think my work is done. Grant can pick up the slack. We'll be at the airport anyway. And I have clients I need to attend to."

"Seriously, Liv?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was a possibility."

The silence on the other line was nerve-racking. Because Olivia had a sense that Cyrus was not on board with her story.

"Olivia, I won't be able to do that."

"Why not?"

Cyrus let out a sly laugh. "Because, Miss Liv, I know you and Fitz are vibrant, passionate, and stubborn people. Naturally, you two are at odds. I notice things. But I need you to work that out. I sent my two best people out in the field. I can't have bickering and hurt feelings get in the way of the job I asked you to do."

"But Cy-"

Cyrus interrupted, "Olivia, that won't be necessary. I'm keeping you right there."

"Cy."

"Liv. See this through. No matter what. What is it that you say," he asked. "Trust your gut."

This was the second time someone brought up one of her mantras and it was biting her in the ass. Olivia took a moment to compose herself to answer. "Yes."

"Very well. See you on Monday."

* * *

Another make-or-break conference call was on the horizon. It was their last day and they were so close to being perfect. With her notes and briefcase neatly placed on her bed, Olivia slipped on her black pumps, which gave her a command that set her apart from the pack. Wearing her signature blue blouse and black fitted slacks that flared at the bottom, Olivia knew she was going to kick major tail.

"Looking badass, per usual, Miss Pope."

Olivia lifted her eyebrows as she continued primping in front of the mirror. Fitz walked over to the his side of the bedroom. "May I join you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Olivia took a step over so Fitz could prepare. Sans his dress shirt, Fitz looked amazing in his undershirt and black pants. With arms toned and his hair was slicked back, with an errant curl on the side, Olivia would have been a fool to not notice.

"I know we're going to win this. You and me. Don't you worry, okay?"

"Alright," she answered, turning around.

Fitz smiled. "Together?"

"Together."

"Let's do this."

With confidence and experience on their side, Olivia and Fitz arrived at the conference

center. Once they started, they were unstoppable. Their presentation was flawless, working in tandem, and finishing each other's sentences. Cyrus' pep talk must have resonated in her, because Olivia negotiated with each investor with a tenacity no one had known she had.

As they left the room, Olivia and Fitz silently rejoiced. She squeezed his hand with bright eyes, and gave him a hug, which startled him. "We did it."

"We did," Fitz said, "Let's get a drink."

Olivia went to change into her flats and accompanied Fitz in the hotel restaurant. Thankfully, it wasn't crowded and they could socialize in peace.

Fitz got a hold of the bartender. "Scotch, please." When he looked back, Olivia walked in. "There you are, just in time."

Olivia nodded and sat next to him. Displaying a sweet smile, she placed her drink order,

"I'll have a bourbon."

Fitz's face soured. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I like it," Olivia shrugged. "We can't always like the same things."

In a matter of seconds, their drinks had arrived. Fitz nudged Olivia with his elbow.

"To a week of travel and not killing each other while we were in close quarters."

Olivia raised her glass, clinking against Fitz's. "Cheers."

Three rounds later, the alcohol was making them feel extra good. A little more flirting. Several lustful glances exchanged. While she nursed her drink, Olivia could sense the familiar warmth connected with losing her inhibitions. It was time to head back upstairs. Fitz settled the tab before Olivia could get a word in.

"Let's get back, shall we?"

Olivia reapplied the nude lipstick she used often. As if a fresh layer of makeup would hide the effects of her evening or bring her back into control.

It was a miracle that they hadn't gone further than hand holding. The space in the elevator wasn't making the temptation easier. They were the only two inside. Olivia faced straight ahead. Fitz was inching closer, gingerly moving his fingers towards hers.

Olivia planted her feet to steady herself, from the movement. Gripping her clutch. Fitz was rocking on his heels. She kept her gaze on the shiny door, which revealed their reflection. It was good, since she could see what he was up to.

The ascent was painfully slow. Everything was in half time. The edge of his hand was centimeters away from hers. The heat was rising and she wanted all of it. But it wasn't the right time, she reasoned. Everything could turn to shit if they took the next step. But...it felt right. It was just them. They were strangers, no one would know. They could keep secrets, right?

Just when she could have made a move, the doors swung open. Several guests were on the other side, waiting. Fitz cleared his throat, nodding to them, as Olivia rushed out.

Buzzed, Olivia trudged towards the door. She could feel the heat of Fitz's body right on hers. He was so close. She couldn't tell why their bodies were touching - because he was interested, or his desire to keep her standing, or attempting to slide the card through the door. Or maybe all three.

"Olivia, it's alright."

"Fitzgerald."

A short laugh escaped his lips. Trying to find his key, he offered, "Just call me Fitz."

"But-"

"I know what you're going to say," he whispered in a very sensual tone. "Inappropriate."

The sarcasm flowed and Olivia could feel a smirk coming on. Their eyes connected.

"Just open the door, and we won't talk about this."

The card successfully granted them access. Olivia lazily entered the room, shucking her

flats off.

"Liv."

"What?"

"I like you."

The words sounded off.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Fitz inquired, with confusion marked on his face. "What do you mean 'Okay'?

You sound like you don't care."

"It's irrelevant."

Now he was getting agitated. "How so?"

Olivia shrugged, careful not to look at him, because she knew it would be over if their eyes met. "Because we work together."

"But you look at me like I'm a demon and other times like you want me."

Fitz stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning slightly to compensate the weight on his tall frame. Olivia noticed that was a thing he did when he was in thought or getting ready to say something profound.

As her chin crumpled, Olivia understood what he was trying to say. Fitz was right. Damn, so right. Thoughts and dreams of how his body felt like overtook her during the previous evenings. How his fingers would be change her as he touched her skin, or better yet, inside of her. What sounds he would make if she had her way with him.

"I don't like appearing to be vulnerable," she insisted. "It's not becoming at all."

Fitz created a smile that - damnit - just melted Olivia's heart. Softly, he replied, "I notice that you like that special brand of popcorn, or that when you get cold you grab your oversize sweater that you leave on the chair in the corner. Hell, cuddling at 2am doesn't make you weak. It shows that maybe you're longing for affection or just a hug. Or I don't know...you're just being a human."

* * *

The plane ride back to DC was tense but quiet. Olivia did not speak much and to her relief, there was a seat in between them. Fitz was eerily distant as well. Their commute to the office was short from the National airport. As soon as they reached the building, Olivia made a rush to her car.

"Liv!"

Olivia growled as she wheeled her luggage, "Goodbye."

It didn't take much for Fitz catch up to her. "Liv, c'mon."

"I need to get back to my place. I'm tired and this was a very long week." Olivia pointed. "Now, have a good weekend."

Fitz pursed his lips. "Olivia. We need to talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about. Good night, Fitzgerald."

There was no point to follow her, because Olivia Pope didn't budge on her opinions. The SUV zoomed out of the parking lot. She didn't even glance back through her mirror to see him.

Olivia stayed at her place all weekend. The only exception was to go outside and run. Thankfully, her apartment was 20 minutes away from the office, and no one other than Cyrus and her team members knew where she lived. That eliminated any run-ins. Or awkward conversations. She had been very slick about not giving her phone number to him. All he had was her email address and work extension.

But Monday was here, and she never played hookie. So she had to return, to face the music. Cross paths with him. But how could a week with him override a year's worth of rejected notions?

Olivia had a way of arriving 20 minutes earlier than everyone else so that she could avoid any contact. Between trial and error and talking with one of her guys, Diego aka "Huck", she could make it to her office in five minutes.

Cyrus had sent a note about meeting with him and Fitz to go over everything. Olivia didn't want to go so she didn't respond. When the notification sounded on her laptop, she read that Fitz was happily ready to discuss at a convenient time. _Brown noser_ , she said to herself.

She was tackling a series of proposals when someone knocked on the door. Usually no one knocked and they called first. But no one did. Her office had a window face outside so Olivia had no idea who was behind the door. Clearly she did not want to be bothered, so she didn't answer.

The knocks grew louder.

"Olivia?"

That voice was clear as day and recognizable. The voice she heard all week. In person and in her dreams. Olivia thought if she kept ignoring, he would leave.

Fitz opened the door and closed without getting clearance.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Fitz replied, "I knocked and you never answered, but I need to talk to you."

Olivia laced her fingers together, sitting stoically, "You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I am."

"Well," Olivia firmly copied, "I need you to leave."

Fitz declared, stepping into the room. "That won't be happening."

Very annoyed, Olivia sucked her teeth. It was one thing to sit down in her office, but to have such confidence and defy everything she uttered and treat it like a suggestion and not a demand, was unacceptable.

"You know I don't want you here. It may create a scene."

Fitz countered, "We need to talk about what we're giving Cyrus. I told them I needed to meet with you on important matters, and they know that I mean business, so, they won't be bothering us."

"We could be doing this through email," Olivia started to argue. "You're wasting your time."

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"Huh?"

Fitz cleared his throat. "Why have you been ignoring my emails? You've been acting differently."

"Not really." Olivia swiveled her chair to focus back on her emails. "It wasn't work related."

"Do you really have something against me?" Fitz leaned in; his eyebrows knitted together. "Or are you trying to deny what happened last week?"

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"I know you're interested but you're not telling me."

Avoiding him was the best possibility and honestly, she didn't know how she felt.. Olivia couldn't bear the feeling of being looked at. By him. So, she stood and marched to the opposite side of the office. Away from Fitz.

"Liv?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"This," she clearly stated, with gritted teeth. "This can't happen."

Fitz turned. "But we could. No one has to know right now. We're very powerful people, you know?"

Olivia sensed the pattern in her breathing shift each time he stepped closer to her. It was painful that he was so doggone close. She couldn't understand why. So, she returned to her desk. Fitz wasn't giving up so he followed.

"Look at me."

The hand was softly placed on her cheek felt like fire. Olivia didn't realize she was flinching and in anguish.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do anything to upset you. I couldn't let that happen."

"But I don't want to hurt you," Olivia revealed. "I don't want to pretend that I can give you something that I can't provide, Plus, the optics."

"Fuck. Everything. You. Know," Fitz demanded with optimism. "Don't think of us as co-workers. Or the marketing guy and the fixer-upper. We're just us. You and me, Liv."

Olivia placed her hands on Fitz's face. Her eyes flitted, surveying his canvas, resting on his lips. For the first time in a long time, she took the first step. Their mouths smashed as their hands found purchase on whatever flat or curved body part that was available.

Six days of constantly being in the other's presence could do a number on a person. Seeing every nuisance and favorite thing. Knowing what was a turn off and on. Which part of the pizza was the best. Secretly discovering which words could make her smile. Figuring out how her voice would light up his days.

"I only think about you. You know that, right?"

"Shh," she hissed, instinctively palming his ass.

Fitz peppered kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. "Just tell me. That you want this as much as I do."

Breathing deeply, Olivia finally gave the answer he wanted. "Yes."

As if their mouths were magnets, their lips crushed into each other's again. His tongue crossed her own. It was messy but worth the frustration. Engulfing. All-consuming.

"Fuck, you're so…"

Their hands began to roam and explore - shoulders, backs, hips. Now that they had passed the initial hurdle, they were in full speed. Olivia used her hands to swiftly release his cock from the boundaries of his dress pants, pulling down the zipper. Her core was aching since they were flush during their kissing. Cupping the flesh through the opening made her feel like she was in a candy store. He was hard and thick and pink and long. Just how she liked it.

"Oliv-Liv," were the only words he could say as her hand grasped his shaft. Her touch was unreal. Watching her kneel and anchoring her hands on his thighs.

Olivia lowered her mouth on his cock. The deep groan that escaped from his lips, made her want to do more for him. Swiveling her tongue around his head. Gingerly holding onto his balls, finding the perfect time to squeeze them. Her hands expertly finding the best ways to get him off. Sensing what made him twitch and groan.

"Stop."

Fitz's subtle request did not deter Olivia; she couldn't stop now. It encouraged her to do more for him.

"Stop!"

Olivia froze. Maybe she did something terribly wrong. Afraid of what he was going to say, she braced herself for the worst. When she lifted her gaze to him,Fitz had this lazy smirk, with the most sated pair of eyes. As Olivia sat back on her heels, he extended his hand, lifting her to standing.

"I don't want to finish. Not yet. I gotta spoil you first." His voice was gravely, downright carnal. Before she knew it, Fitz had swooped his hair around so that her neck and collarbone were exposed. A deep groan rose as he placed firm kisses on her skin, licking the underside of her jaw. His lips vibrated against the shell of her ear.

She couldn't take it any longer. Her hips began to grind against his. The friction created was overwhelming.

"I've been dreaming about you since the moment I saw you."

Olivia kissed his jaw repeatedly, but paused to replay the comment in her head. "When was that?"

"A year ago."

Staring at him, Olivia asked, "A year?"

Fitz shrugged, "You weren't paying me any mind, and I wasn't going to push and make you think otherwise."

The confession blew her away. How could she be that oblivious? There was still a fear that she could not overcome. But somehow, Fitz knew how she was feeling.

"Just trust me. We're going to be okay."

His lips pressed against her body, traveling from her neck, to her chest, swirling his tongue around the fabric that covered her nipples, down to her stomach.

"Fuck…"

"That's not my name," he playfully murmured against her thigh.

Olivia tried to push Fitz away, irritated by his poorly-timed antics.

"Sorry."

"You should be."

"Say my name."

Mid-moan, she asked, "What if someone comes in?"

Fitz sighed, "I told you, I locked the door. They know how much of a hardass I can be. And you're no joke either. They wouldn't dare enter. Plus, you're at the end of the hall and no one got placed next to you. This is perfect. We should thank Cy for that during our meeting."

Olivia took the pause to catch her breath. "Don't mention him while we're doing this," she dryly teased. "That's awful."

Fitz's throaty chuckle amused her.

"Olivia. Speak to me. Let me know what's your mind."

As he caressed her face with his broad and gentle hands, Olivia felt weak. Her knees buckling, eyes threatening to roll upwards, her weight not able to sustain a level she wanted. But all she could say was…

"F-F-Fitz."

She looked down and found his eyes. They were bright, full of laughter. His grin had never been wider.

"You are making me one lucky man."

Olivia lifted the hem of her dress, exposing her legs and lacy panties. Keeping her sight on how Fitz would react. His ears were turning a bright red, as they continue to kiss and touch.

"You are so sexy."

"Thank you," she quietly replied. "So are you."

"May I?"

Olivia nodded, almost losing control as his fingers grasped the thin hooks of her underwear, pulling the material away from her skin. Gasping as soon as Fitz cupped her mound, by default, her legs squeezed shut. It was like her first time being caressed by a lover; everything felt so new. Because it was his hands.

Nudging her knees to open, Fitz caught a glimpse of her and sighed. Slick with arousal, the visual caused him to breath shallowly. The steady throbbing of his member could have blurred his vision but he didn't want to lose focus. He wanted to touch, kiss, suck, whatever she needed. He'd do it.

"My God, you are beautiful."

Carefully, he pressed his thumb on her clit. As he massaged her flesh, Fitz dragged one finger across her lower lips, creating a massive crush of pressure through her. When his tongue lapped her clit, Olivia almost fell off the desk.

"Heh, don't go anywhere, young lady," he joked.

"Hmm."

The breathy tones of her voice was music to his ears. Seeing her body writhe and move. He loved it when she said his name. No one gave his nickname such power and life as Olivia did. When she reached her orgasm, it made his heart burst. Fitz pulled himself up to kiss her tenderly, letting her taste herself.

Olivia was a mess; already they were sweaty. With another round of kisses, they pulled apart. Their lips were swollen.

"I want to make love to you. Is that okay?"

"Here?"

"Hell yeah."

Olivia thought for a moment; they were already at this point.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded while grazing her fingers through the light brown hair on his firm chest,

"Yes."

"Take off your clothes."

After tugging on her zipper, her dress pooled to the ground, revealing the smoothest skin he had ever seen. Seeing her with less clothes had Fitz basically ripping his dress shirt and pants off in much excitement.

They had officially jumped over that plateau. Just being co-workers was over. There was more to this. The pleasure. The feelings of not giving a damn. They couldn't stop themselves. Roaming hands, burning kisses, smiles that broke through their intense kisses.

Who cares about what the co-workers would be think? It wasn't any of their business, and she was not about to make it their business. But they were in the place of business. Tricky situation, but they didn't care at this moment.

Just in luck, there was a couch that they could use. Olivia shuffled over, moving the pillows so the had enough space. She had never been so spontaneous in her life. The excitement of seeing a naked Fitz confidently walking to her was amazing.

He was observing every plane of her body. If she was the deity, he would pray to her every minute of every day. Fitz breathed deeply as he covered himself with the latex he had in his wallet. Gingerly touching her skin, he found the courage to trace his cock on her lower lips, centimeters away from her center.

"Fitzzzz," she hissed. The ache was there. She needed him to satisfy her.

And then, as he slid inside of her, Olivia's hands immediately reached for his thick hair, which felt just as luscious as it looked. He moaned in satisfaction, knowing that he was finally secured. Olivia pecked his lips to dull the momentary sting that was associated with this intimate and evasive act.

They found a rhythm that worked - beginning with a slow pace, getting acquainted with how their bodies moved. Finding the details in each thrust, hip roll, lip suck and bite, and hand hold. During each quick position change, their lips molded and arms linked around waists and necks. She pulled him close, wanting all of his skin on hers. Fulfilling the dream she had.

Olivia arched as her hips widened, finding more room to let him in. Fitz was blessed with a cock that would allow her to find ecstasy. He was making her toes curl over and over. Mouth ajar, as if she need any and all oxygen to sustain her as their bodies connected. He felt just right.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she whispered in between mewls. Fitz grunted, motivated by her approval, holding onto to the arm of the couch to keep leverage.

They didn't have much time; it wasn't the perfect situation. But he had to tell her - show her - that he only had her in mind.

So, after a quick lull of searching their current emotions in their body language and eyes, Olivia set the new pace. Her eyes were darker with lust, silently demanding all of Fitz's attention. She snapped her hips upwards to encourage Fitz to give it all he had. He obliged, bucking, pulling out momentarily only to snap back in with fervor.

"Shit," Olivia harshly whispered as her body responded.

Fitz reached down to stimulate her clit to prepare her for another orgasm. Olivia allowed the energy to rush through her and at the perfect time, she let go.

Her eyes were closed, breathing through the rush. allowing her breathing to settle. Fitz showered her with more kisses, nuzzling her cheek and neck with his nose. Olivia gently halted him.

"Keep going so you can finish."

Fitz pushed four more times before finding his high.

The office was now filled with sweat, desire, sex, hope, and a lasting memory that she and Fitz would always remember.

"Hi." Fitz's hushed greeting was rough and delicious.

"Hi."

Olivia and Fitz were silent, reveling in this moment. Her hand placed on his chest, while he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Livvie?"

It was like time stopped. Olivia scanned his face. That term of endearment hadn't been used for her in over twelve years. Very random but so beautiful.

"What?"

"Livvie. Is that okay?"

Olivia blinked several times. "I haven't heard that in a while. But yes, you call me that,

if you like."

"Cool. Livvie?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Thank you."

Olivia glanced at Fitz. She released a rare smile, giving him another kiss. "I need to get up."

They recovered their scattered pieces of clothing. A few giggles and chuckles filled the room, reminiscing of the hotel room, as they nearly bumped into each other. Olivia had a box of tissues and wipes in one of her drawers, handing them over to Fitz. Since the bathroom was down the hall. They had to look presentable since the office wouldn't close for another two hours.

Fitz smiled contently. Then, he had an idea. "As soon as 5 o'clock hits, we're getting out of here. Your place or mine?"

"What," she asked, expelling a laugh.

Fitz stroked his finger on the bridge of her nose. "You heard what I said. I would love to see you after work tonight."

"Oh."

"What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Where would you like to go? Your home or mine?"

Olivia pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "It doesn't matter. As long as there's a bed and wine and a TV, I'm good to go."

Fitz began to hum some tune. Olivia grinned to herself, feeling like she was on top of the world. The flashing light on her desk interrupted this emotional high.

"Oh my god, I have seven messages," she exclaimed. "People have been calling! They probably think I'm dead or maybe they heard us!"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Fitz kissed the shell of her ear. "Yeah, I bet they were. You were distracted."

Olivia pushed Fitz away, ordering him to move. "Leave my office, Grant."

"5 o'clock…," he sang, giving the adorable face she was now used to seeing for six days for a row.

Waving him off, Olivia took another deep breath. Still in awe that she could be transformed in a matter of days, learning more about her resiliency, and being okay to tap into her feelings for someone else.

Now, back to kicking ass for another two hours before returning to that man's arms. Olivia would deal with the optics later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your patience! It's a little different from the last chapter… FYI: The street mentioned really exists! Check out my tumblr page and I'll post a link of the house. :) xo

* * *

It was the kiss that distracted her. Not that everything else that transpired in her office wasn't memorable. Because it was. Her body was feeling the effects. But the way he crushed his mouth against hers. That was the kicker. An hour had gone by and she was still thinking about it. Breath-stealing, with the rush she had craved for the longest time. Mentally separating every other lip-lock; nothing felt like this. It could have happened a week prior. On the bed, in the hallway. At the hotel bar. They could have kissed earlier, but now. It was different. It was perfect timing.

She could still feel his lips. They were soft yet commanding, prompting her mouth to follow his lead. Additionally, they were expert in all the areas that she desired. Relishing each kiss on her shoulder, collarbone, to the inside of her thighs. Teasing her for what seemed like a lifetime, before satisfying her with his mouth. Olivia used two of her fingers to etch the boundaries of her lips, blissfully reminded of that moment when Fitz Grant began to physically change her mind.

The phone line beeped excessively, jolting her out of this daydream. Olivia groaned - with clenched fists - and began to regulate her breathing, failing miserably. Snatching the receiver, she barked, "What?"

"Already on edge?"

"Huh?"

A light chuckle followed.

"Hi."

This greeting was in the exact tone he used when he was lying on top of her. While their bodies were curved into each other, eliminating the dead space, they welcomed this new world of togetherness. Olivia cleared her throat, to distract herself, as well as him. It was the truth - she was flustered, downright turned on by his voice.

"Hi."

Silence on the other end.

"Yes, Fitz? What do you need?"

"Fitz? Score!"

Mildly agitated by his quips, Olivia rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I need your number."

"You have my extension," she corrected.

"No, Pope, I would like to get your cell phone number. And I would like to know - your place or mine?"

"Already?"

"You've not bailing, are you?"

"Nope." Olivia answered, emphasizing on the letter "P". "I am not cancelling. It just didn't seem that

long ago that you were here."

Fitz sighed. "Ahh. You are correct. I didn't want you to forget."

"202-556-0752."

The scratching of a pen was extra loud in Olivia's ear.

"Did you write it down?"

Fitz hummed in agreement. "Of course. I'm more of a pen and paper kind of guy," he said. "Then I transfer it to my phone."

"Alrighty." Olivia scanned the room, then remembered something. "Do you know that I got an email, asking if I was okay?"

Fitz inquired with some concern, "What do you mean?"

"The new guy, Marcus," she clarified, "he emailed me. Saying he heard funky noises coming from my office."

Fitz snickered. "I was almost certain that your walls were soundproof, but oh, well. Did you reply?"

Almost having a coughing fit, Olivia exclaimed, "Of course not! That would be a box I wouldn't able to close. I'll figure out an excuse if I cross paths with him and if he remembers"

The laugh from Fitz made her cheeks rise, which eventually caused her to join in.

"How shall we do this?"

Olivia was quick on her feet. "Text me your address, with the time, and I'll meet you there."

"Deal."

Not waiting for him to say anything else, Olivia hung up and quickly finished everything on her to-do list - responding to more emails and tidying up. She didn't want anyone to suspect a thing. But each glance at the couch and her desk, brought vivid mental pictures of being fucked royally. She'd never done anything so bold or risky in regards to her personal life. It was… fun.

Clocking out a few minutes early, so no one could ask questions, Olivia made her getaway. Only one of her brilliant comrades, Huck, saw her. He never interfered with her ins and outs, usually the main person who would discourage anyone from coming to her door. She hated unwelcomed guests. But Fitz probably worked his magic hours earlier.

With a nod, she bid her nightly farewell to Huck and took the secret path to her garage. Olivia had time to go home to change, and pack an overnight bag - just in case something happened. She did have to work the next day and meet with Cyrus. Not being prepared was not in her modus operandi.

As she slipped on her flats while readjusting how her dark hair would fall on her shoulders, her phone buzzed. Glancing over, she read a text from an unfamiliar number. It was him. Before smiling too wide, Olivia pulled on her oversized grey cardigan, then her coat, and walked out the door. Covered and poised - just how she liked it.

Olivia took the long way to get to Fitz's. Crossing from Connecticut to Pennsylvania, to a side street - Vermont Avenue. The text said 1500. Olivia walked up to a very tall, brick house bordered by trees. Several levels of windows decorated the building with grey double doors. It seemed odd to her that he was living so close to the White House; only a mile away from the epicenter of the District. She assumed Fitz lived in a highrise in Dupont or maybe Kalorama. But then again, the past week threw her for a loop; she couldn't assume anything.

She found her destination - Number 5. She rang the doorbell. Taking a step back, she took a breath, silenced her phone, and waited.

"Good evening."

The door opened, presenting Fitz, in a light blue dress shirt and jeans, and a brilliant smile.

"Hello," she answered. Fitz stepped aside to allow Olivia to enter. Grinning as she walked past him, she crossed the threshold.

"Can I take your coat?"

Olivia turned. "Thank you."

The living room was neat and cozy. Very lived in. Olivia noticed a guitar against the wall. Being the observant woman that she was, Olivia looked for red flags. She didn't see anything. The smells of meat and vegetables brought her back to the present.

"Are you cooking?"

"Actually, I am," Fitz proudly declared, moving back to the stove. "I am grilling chicken and steak for fajitas." Before Olivia could praise him, she saw Fitz stop in his tracks. He turned around with a disappointed expression, maybe realizing he might not have thought of all of his options. "You're not a vegetarian, right?"

Olivia shook her head, stifling a laugh. "No, I'm not. Remember the pepperoni in the hotel room?"

"I don't know why I forgot."

"It's okay," she said, taking a seat at the island. "This is a nice place. I didn't think you'd lived over here."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah. It's nice."

"How long have you lived here?"

Stirring the colorful array of peppers and onions, he added, "About a year and a half. I lived outside of the city for three. My parents owned the building, so I guess it was time for me to take over."

Olivia innocently asked, "Did they move?"

Fitz swiped his lips with his tongue, before clearing his throat. Looking down, he gave a short smile. He didn't seem to be acting slyly; more of an uncomfortable gesture.

"They're no longer with us."

Gasping loudly, Olivia cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. Pardon my ignorance."

Fitz gave a quick wave, "It's alright. There was no reason for you to know. Things didn't go well with them. When Dad left, my mother stayed here until she passed. Left the house in my name. When they split, they turned the house into condos."

"So, you do this, as well as work at Beene?"

"Yeah," he replied, plating the meal for Olivia. "Being at the company is what I love. This is just part of the family business, I suppose."

He was surely fascinating. More than the flashy marketing expert with a killer swag walk. Olivia wanted to keep every piece of information close.

"Have you always lived here?"

"Yes," Olivia stated, folding her hands. "Nothing special. But I went to boarding school growing up, and came back when I went to Georgetown. That's where I met Cy."

Fitz poured a glass of dark red wine, handing to Olivia.

"Thank you, kind sir," she raised her glass.

"Thank you for humoring me and coming to my humble abode."

Olivia winked, taking a long sip of the tart and rich liquid. Their eyes met and didn't falter. She knew the heat was rising. She was thanking her lucky stars that the extra clothes were in her large purse.

"Do you want to watch some TV," Fitz broke the silence.

Surprised by his question, she played it off. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she smiled. "Sure!" Fitz guided her to the couch. She almost stopped, while he gently touched the small of her back.

"What's your favorite kind of show?"

"Political dramas."

Fitz immediately replied, "Not surprised."

"Oh," she inquired with a touch of sass. "What you made you think that?"

"You're analytical and problem solving is your forte. Being engaged and challenged intellectually turns you on!"

Olivia lifted her eyebrows; amused by Fitz's response, which was very accurate, she refocused the conversation. "How about you, Mister Grant?"

"Cornball and smart comedies."

"The Office? Parks & Rec?"

The blue in Fitz's eyes became brighter. Like a kid in a toy store, his joy became so clear. Olivia must have hit the jackpot. "Absolutely! I have the DVDs and everything. Arrested Development? I'm your guy."

Olivia bit her lip. His enthusiasm was a tad sexy. "Let's watch an episode then. But don't repeat every line. I need to enjoy what I'm watching."

Fitz tips his head in deference. "By all means."

As the evening continued, Olivia thought to herself about this situation. They spent most of a work week in close quarters. The first day back in the office, they had an intense conversation, which led to fucking on her couch. Which, she initiated. It was amazing - a quiet evening. It wasn't what she was expecting. Was it a disappointment that they hadn't raced to the bedroom? Was this a true date?

She had to decide how to make this dynamic work. Keep it cordial and only see each other from now on at work? Or want something more?

"Fitz?"

"Yes," he answered, shifting his eyes over to her.

"You like it when I call you that?"

"Absolutely," he proclaimed. "We're crossing a line that I stepped over months ago."

Olivia shook her head. "Speaking of which, when did you start liking me? Or find me attractive?"

"Well," Fitz started, lifting his legs onto the coffee table, crossing one foot over the other. "I saw you at that office-wide meeting that Cyrus led. I was getting ready to speak and I saw you. Off to the side. You tend to do that. Stand by the side, not wanting to be seen."

Olivia kept a straight face, but was eerily impressed that he noticed, once again.

"Go on."

"You rarely smiled. But I could see this fantastic aura of yours. That drew me in. I remember you calling Steve Finch out when he tried to convince the team to drop that client. I was shocked. But you always knew what you were talking about and always one step ahead."

"Then you're gorgeous! Have you seen yourself? I think you're...You're perfect. I had this image of you being this strong woman, and still delicate. This afternoon, I was proven right."

Olivia's eyes got so wide, they could have fallen out. Immediately, she stared ahead at the wall, the flat screen tv, the window. Hell, anything to pull her away from the detailed narrative Fitz was giving. She wanted to be noticed for what she did, but not in this way. Not coming from a person who was pining for her. Who saw beyond her tough exterior.

Uncomfortable, yes. Undeserving of this attention?

No.

Fiddling with the classically-styled watch that graced her wrist, Olivia snarkily commented, "There must have been other women that you found attractive."

"Well, yeah. I have eyes," Fitz interjected, putting his feet back on the floor. But no one took my breath away like you, Liv."

"Does that answer your question?"

Olivia slightly nodded. Words were failing her. But it was okay.

"Cool."

She caught him tentatively place his hand on her knee. Not that she minded - Olivia enjoyed it. They were becoming more at ease around each other. Shy moments for sure, but it translated into relaxing. Olivia wanted to actually flirt, and inched her way to his side. Batting her eyelashes as Fitz kissed her temple, putting his arm over her shoulder. She wiggled as she pressed her head on his chest.

"Hey you," he stated, rubbing his hands on her. "Are you getting sleepy? Or…" The combination of the soft fabric of her cardigan with his fingertips, felt like heaven. His voice had a playful tone.

"I'm not ready to make a big deal out of this-," Olivia blurted out, hesitant to find the owner of the those soulful blue eyes. "I need to think."

Fitz's nose scrunched. Even with the countless days of observing him in broad daylight, watching how he reacted to others, Olivia wasn't gifted to decipher what he was thinking in that moment. His eyes were soft and his touch was gentle. But obviously confused by what she was trying to say.

"What I mean is, that, do you think we're moving too fast?"

Olivia waited for Fitz to respond. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had answered negatively or questioned her doubts, given that they took a major step in their relationship hours prior. It was something she constantly wondered about every time she connected with a man.

"That's okay. We have what we have for right now. I just want you to be happy."

Olivia let out a short sigh, hopefully content, returning to her former position. "Alright."

"We don't have to do anything tonight. If you want to call it a night, that's fine." Fitz paused, lifting her chin. His smile was genuine. Giving Olivia a sweet kiss, he let go and added, "It's all on you."

Tracing the buttons that lined down Fitz's chest, she whispered, "I don't want to leave."

"You don't have to, Olivia," he replied, stroking her cheek with his knuckle. "Not at all."

Relieved, she had to kiss him once again. Not as desperate this time around. But sweet, slow, and freeing.

The night was far from over.


End file.
